lemurandbushbabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover
Clover is a female lemur who's King Julien's special ops expert in the Netflix series "All Hail King Julien." Clover is the captain of the Ringtail Guard and tasked with protecting the king. Clover is always eager to put her skills to the test; maybe too eager. Before All Hail King Julien Not much is known about Clover before the events of All Hail King Julien. What is known is that she was the captain of the Ringtail Guard, and that she was Uncle King Julien's personal bodyguard. Despite doing her job and being very capable at what she did, Uncle King Julien wasn't the most pleasant employer to work for (King Me shows that he never allowed her to implement many ideas, and Return of the Uncle King explains that he forbade her to speak unless spoken to). Personality Clover is a highly professional bodyguard. At first, she is stoic and entirely focused on her job, but she slowly starts to become more inclined to have fun. She is always battle ready when King Julien or one of her fellow lemurs is in danger from an outside force. Despite her goal in protection, however, she can often be the source of danger regarding the lower class. Since she is battle ready she always attacks someone (For example: Valentines Day: She punch someone for asking her for a dance her excuse: "Step inside the circle of comfort you get the paw", New Years: She punched someone thinking they had a knife (despite it being obvious). She is also bad at comforting people when she pointed out to Dorthy about her hut burning down she punched her out of embarrassment, this all change at Episode 5 where he accepts having fun over fear, thanks to Mort. Skills Clover is highly skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to knock out a Foosa with just one punch. She has trained for various situations of lockdowns in case of a riot against the king. She is a very skilled investigator and also a very skilled interrogator. She is likely also skilled in torture, which she puts to use in many episodes. Clover has a high mathematical inclination, being able to calculate just how fast she had to run to launch herself and land on the treetop, and subsequently launch herself up in the air so she could save her king. Clover is very tenacious, as shown with her investigation where she worked on for two days without sleep. She has also mastered the art of dental combat, and explains that she knows how to kill in forty five different ways with just her teeth. Another skill is that she knows how to set up a military checkpoints. Clover is also very capable in training people in certain skills she knows, as she was able to train Mort so that he could aid her in searching anyone who wanted to speak the king. Another very useful skill off her is that she knows the right way to address people. For example, when Clover recruited Mort to follow king Julien around to make sure he was safe she made sure that she used a kinder voice so that she did not to spook the young lemur. She also has great hearing as she was able to hear Uncle King Julien when he tried to quietly raise his club to knock her out. Clover is able to knock out uncle king Julien with a punch without even looking behind. She is able to improvise quite well, being able to fashion a tight rope out of some vines and was able to tie up uncle king Julien with it. She also has a lot off knowledge of the materials present in the kingdom. When Clover examined the rope that was used to tie King Julien to a balloon she noticed that it was outlandish in a matter of seconds. Trivia * When she gets her paranoid fantasies she blacks out. When she blacks out during her paranoid fantasies she is unaware of what she's doing. The first time she had one of her paranoid fantasies she ended up holding Mort in a chokehold. When she snaps out of these paranoid fantasies she quick apoligises to anyone she might have grabbed * She knows 45 different ways to kill a person and that`s just with her teeth. * She likes water slides (this took some motivation from Mort to discover this when he said she didnt know how to have fun). * She has tail twitches that warn her that great danger is coming. The first one was seen in episode 4. It doesn`t tell her when the danger comes or what the danger exactly is. It does however gives her a headsup. * She is the first known female lemur not to be cursed with the lemur stupidity. Maurice and Uncle King Julien are the only males. * She is one of the two lemur's in all hail king Julien who is definetly not cursed with the lemur stupidity with the other one being Maurice(unknown if Julien is cursed with the lemur stupidity) * She believes in the sky gods that the lemurs worship however she is smart enough to see that not everything that happens is there doing(example the vine that was tied to Julien's foot in episode 3) * She is very brave and never backs down from a fight not even from the dreaded Foosa. Even when Karl pointed his dangerous high tech gun at her she only stepped back a few steps and while doing that she was standing in front of Julien and Maurice to cover them. * Due to the bravery she shows when the Foosa raid king Julien's coronation party Julien promotes her to his commander. * Her relation with her former and current king appears to be mirrored. She had very little influence over uncle king Julien he had forbidden her to speak unless in the direst of situations, never complimented her for a job well done, never appears to have recognised her bravery, listened to her ideas for kingdom security or allowed her to follow the course of action she considers the wisest. On the contrary Julien never forbade her to speak, recognised her bravery during his first day of ruling and promoted her to be his commander, has complimented her for a job well done several times (in the third episode for example when Clover saves Julien he says Clover you are magnificent),has great influence on the young prince turned king, while he wasnt really intrested in Clovers plans for better kingdom security its likely he will allow her to propose his plans to him and Maurice(something his uncle would never allow),greatly appreciates her advice and finally always encourages her to follow her instincts and set in motion what she thinks is the best course of action. * Despite her tough no nonsense attitude she has grown a soft spot for Mort acting like an older sister to the young lemur much how Maurice acts like an older brother to Mort. * In episode 4 when she sets up a military checkpoint to search anyone who wanted to speak to king Julien he even gives her Mort as her minion to aid her in searching anyone who wanted to speak to the king another sign of how much trust Julien has in her judgement. She also was able to work together with Mort very well. * She has a personal space. Anyone who comes in it without her permission gets punched (watch episode 5). Likely exception is king Julien and potentially Maurice and Mort * After the events of episode 4 she agrees when Julien states he should never be left unwatched by either her or Maurice. * Like her current king she has shown some idealistic thinking (episode 5 during her conversation with uncle king Julien reveals these before hidden idealistic thoughts) * She currently has four jobs in king Julien's kingdom. These four jobs are : Royal bodyguard, Spec ops specialist, Commander and finally royal advisor. * She shares some personality traits with Skipper (even though he is not present in this series) both are extremely paranoid, both always use excessive force in their plans and operations and also become completely crazy and more paranoid when they do not sleep well and when that happens they start raving and imagine (for an absurdly ridiculous way) that everywhere are making evil plans against them or to destroy the world (as seen with Clover in the second episode of the of the Netflix series "Poll Position" where she believed that Hector was planning a revolution that would cause chaos and destruction to the kingdom of lemurs to overthrow king Julien's reign and after she spent several days without sleep began to believe that all inhabitants of the kingdom were conspirators who worked with Hector or as seen with Skipper was in the episode "Operation: Break-Speare" from the Nickelodeon series, where after suffering several nights of insomnia due to noise that King Julien makes their Night parties begins to believe that Private is a traitor and a spy that is giving secret information to the enemy forces, this made the attack a theater actors that he believed they were the head bosses for which Private was working.) * She like Skipper has an "ability to feel" when something is wrong (Clover says she feels a tic in her tail when something is wrong similar like Skipper does with his "gut instinct" * Her fitting security code name for King Julien is Booty-Quake. * When king Julien gives her a assignment or tells her to follow the by her suggested course of action she always responds with "on it." * Clover writes fanfics about a warrior lemur named Thysander Plunderhorse and Thysander's love interest, Norj Grendelfist * She would do anything to save her king. * She likes coffee, also known as Brown Julien, but when she drinks it she starts to get hyper and more paranoid than usual. Category:Lemur characters Category:Females Category:Female Lemurs Category:Crowned Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Protagonist Lemurs Category:Clover's Family